1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication and authorization method and system, and in particular to an authentication and authorization method and system which can used among applications, components and services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, networked environments have become more complicated, and a method of building secure network applications has become an essential factor in all areas of network applications. For example, network device management, communications security between devices, and intelligent terminals access to the applications and services of the system via the network by using an authorization process. The network application is typically composed of multiple components, therefore the mutual authentication and secure communications between these separated components have become indispensable requirements.
However, few independent secure components can be flexibly deployed in different network applications and separated components currently to achieve mutual authentication, authorization and secure communications between different system applications, network devices and distributed network service platforms.
Therefore, an authentication and authorization method and system which may achieve mutual authentication, authorization and secure communications between different system applications, network devices and distributed network service platforms would need to be developed.